Valete Lullaby
"Valete Lullaby" is the song that will represent San Marino in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013. It will be sung by Tony Bongiovonni and will be performed 5th in the second semi-final, preceding Finland and succeeding the Netherlands. Lyrics 4-Part Acapella Harmony Is this really happening Or just a dream Because things are never What they seem And you have me sold That all that glitters Is truly gold While I’m still standing Out in the rain I try to beat it And fight the pain I see a bright light Coming through As for right now I see just you (Soft, Pretty Piano music) Oh my dear my time has come, please don’t cry Though the end is near oh I can see The angels singing in your sad, sad eyes And all of your tears are because of me I know I don’t have long, I remember the day I first held you in my arms The day you were born, the day I told you I’d never let you be harmed Now here you are at the side of my bed, kissing my cheek for the final time Nothing in the future matters, All that does is that for now you’re mine For the past 10 years you were my little girl, today you become a woman We’re both crying know, but lets remember how those 10 years have been Today the clouds are out and rain is pouring on you as you fill with sorrow But you must always remember that the sun will come out tomorrow This disease has taken my hair, my strength, and its toll But it cannot take my heart, my mind, and my soul Tell your mother to clean up all of her clutter And get a doctor to get some water for your father And why oh why is this happening to me? But my little baby can’t you see? That my love for you will always be true And the hardest part of this is leaving you (Music switches to opera) You are a poor man A petty petty man Oh I’m a weak man A very sick old man When I leave tonight Lay me on a bed of roses You have a secret and the devil will expose it LET ME GO LET ME OH PLEASE LET ME GO Oh tell how you could ever stoop this low? (Music switches to hard rock) What kind of man am I? Leaving my daughter hear alone! I just want to fly away like a bird in the sky Get me out of this hospital! I Want to go home! What did I ever do to you? Why do you have to make my little daughter blue? I know that I’ve wronged many people in my life But why do I have to leave my dear daughter and my wife? (2 minute electric guitar solo) (switches back to soft, pretty piano) Oh dear this is the end Letters from Heaven, I will send And I can see the angels are here to take me And one day you will be an angel too You were always my baby from the start And you’ll always be in my heart (90 second piano solo) (“angels” playing the harp) You’re still in my heart Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung in English Category:San Marino in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:Songs that Qualified for the Final